Even Assassins Eat Ramen
by Ovan21
Summary: Just a one-shot I've created to try and get back in the game, please let me know what you think Alex is my OC and Scarlett belongs to TheOtherLachance


**Ovan: Wow it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sure anyone who still cares that I'm alive is gasping in shock that I'm posting a new story. Well here's the deal to my few if any loyal readers, I've been going through a lot and I mean a lot over the past 3years or so and college is a pain. Anyway the deal is this, I'll still be posting when the time presents itself this is my peace offering, this one-shot has been bouncing around my head for a time now thank you Skyrim for that and a recent fic I've been reading kinda gave me the push to post Thank you TheOtherLachance =) btw if you're a fan of said game check out her story The Child of Sithis its fantastic. So on with the one-shot**.

Summary: So this a one-shot is a branch off of a story I'm working on where the Skyrim DB has "magically" entered our world and are forced to adapt and bunk with my OC Alex enjoy

XXXXXXXXXX

[Alex's pov]

The thing I loved the most about spring break was the ability to do three things A. Sleep till noon, B. Stay up late, and C. House to myself I mean who doesn't love that right? Well I couldn't, at least not today anyway, my dad had called my cell at least four***throws phone across the room***sorry that makes five asking me to clean up around the house. I'll admit I'm lazy but I eventually do as he asks, anyway so that's why I'm up, so I grab some cloths hop in the shower only to scream at the cold water.

"strike: one" I mutter to myself as I reach for the razor so my dad would get off my case about shaving only to find that it's dull "strike: two" after my shower I get dressed and head downstairs and out the door. So it's about, noon when I finally get inside grab some ramen from the basement, grab the pot and turn on the stove and as I go for the measuring cup I get an eye full of strike three

"Morning Alex" said a woman in her early to mid twenties with green eyes only wearing black short shorts and smiling

"GAH! DAMN IT!" I shouted as I bashed my foot into the island "ASTRID COME ON!" she just chuckled and took the over shirt I normally wear and buttoned it up.

"Aw what's wrong Alex? Never seen a woman before" she flirted making me sigh as I rubbed my foot in pain.

"No, I'd just rather not have a werewolf tearing me to shreds for seeing his wife topless" I said sarcastically as I opened the bags of ramen while she sipped her coffee, I put it in the water and waited.

"Why do you eat that?"She asked

"Hmm?"

"That pasta crap, it's not healthy to eat it a lot. Eat more fruits, vegetables, hell I'll ask Arnbjorn to get you some deer, you need to get in shape, I won't have you becoming one of these lazy pigs that only eats crap" she argued acting like a mother/over loving sister making me sigh

"You'll never catch me eating that stuff; first it's just a little then your reflexes go, you lose awareness, become slow, start sitting around….."

"HEY!" I finally shouted cutting her off "you ever think I eat it because it's good? Or how bout the fact that I'm having a quick lunch so I can get my chorus done? Jeez its pasta lighten up" I with a groan as I pour it into the bowl and walk away.

[Normal pov 2 hours later]

Astrid sat at the table glairing as she put the fork in her mouth, the door opened and Nazir walked in wearing a t-shirt and shorts while carrying a baseball bat

"Astrid" he greeted happily "I see your finally up, you missed an amusing game"

"Show?" answered Astrid with her mouth full her glair not wavering

"Astrid? Are you eating….ramen?" questioned Nazir

"And if I am?"

"You know what it could do to you, it'll slow your movements down it will….."

"IT'S JUST RAMEN NAZIR! Jeez even assassins eat ramen once and a while" she picked up her bowl and stormed into the den to watch TV.

"Nazir what wrong with mom?" asked Scarlett taking off the baseball cap Alex had loaned her

"Apparently she likes her ramen" shrugged Nazir

XXXXXXXX

Ovan: So? What do you think? Not my best work but major improvement I believe read and review

Ovan out


End file.
